Bleach: Time to ReWind
by SalazWriter
Summary: Summary Inside. Several centuries into the future and the outcomes of too many wars have finally taken it's toll on the Soul Society, World of the Living and Heuco Mundo. Whoever is left come up with a way to fix everything up. Warning: Oc, Ooc, and Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Time to ReWind

.

D/C: I do not own Bleach, I only own the Oc's, and characters maybe OOC.

.

Note: I haven't seen the Fullbringers and the Quincy Arc right now. All I know is what I had read from read in Fanfiction and what I read in Wiki. So most of this is mostly what I have seen from up to the Rescuing Orihime. So pretty much most of those things are to add insult to injury but I won't go over to much.

.

Summary: It's been several hundred years since the attack against Aizen, Bounts, Arrancars, Fullbringers, and the Quincy's. As each issue came up more and more Shinigami, Humans, Arrancars and Quincy alike began to fall. Even though they won each battle, and the main wars' the price came to high… The remaining survivors came up with a plan to erase everything in the past in order to have a better future. By doing so, Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku ordered Kisuke Urahara and the current captain of the Research and Development Hiyori Sarugaki to come up with a solution to their troubles. Fortunately for everyone, old Mr. Hat-and-Clogs have been planning something with Hiyori for a long time…

.

"_You want me to be a Captain… It's an empty title," Ichigo said grimly as he threw the white haori on to Shunsui desk. "I don't want it… I don't need it and I don't deserve it."_

.

Intro:

"We lost so much…" Shunsui Kyoraku said as he sat in the lab in the Research and Development in the Twelfth Division. He watched as Urahara and Hiyori work around the lab. Urahara began to chuckle to himself as he picked up a vile filled with a thick blue metallic liquid. "Will this actually help us?"

"It should or this would have been a waste of time," Hiyori whispered as she turned around to face them. The current captain of the Twelve Division had grown. She did grow a few inches, her hair had darkened and no longer tied up on either sides of her head and it was now let loose. She wore the standard uniform and captain haori, even the wooden sandals. A jagged scar went across her face, from her left temple all the down to her lower neck.

Hiyori eyes softened as she looked at the vile in Urahara hands, "We don't have anything to lose even if this doesn't work."

"That's because we have nothing to lose," Toshiro murmured as he walked into the lab. Like Hiyori he also went through some change. He grew to be well over six feet, his hair grew out longer passing his shoulders and he had a teal scarf tied around his neck tightly. His eyes didn't display any emotion, Toshiro kept rubbing his neck every once in a while.

"It will work, Little Monkey" Urahara said as he pocketed the vile. He looked up to Toshiro, "Did you bring him with you?"

Toshiro nodded, and muttered out to him, "He should be here; he wanted to pay his respects."

Shunsui eyed Toshiro scarf blankly and taking in how Toshiro talked. In one of the many wars, the young captain nearly lost his life but he only gained a scar like the rest of the survivors. Only this one kept on straining the Ice Captain physical health. "How are you doing, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro tenderly grasped his neck as he talked, "There are others that are in graver conditions than me."

Shunsui titled his straw hat to cover his face, "Of course."

"Okay I'm here," Ichigo called out as he entered the lab with a frown. Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba walked into the lab, one hand in the hilt of his sealed Zanpakuto. It's a long katana with a black hilt, a dark ribbon crisscrossed and tied at the end leaving two long strands of the ribbon hanging off of it. At the end of the ribbon are bells, small gold bells that twinkled as they moved around. Ichigo grew older and had a bit more muscle, he looked weary but ready for battle at any moment. A dark brown cloak hung around his shoulders protecting him from his own demons, "What do you want from me?"

"Ah… Ichigo there you are," Urahara said with a smile, as he hid his face behind a fan. Ichigo scowled at him for his cherry behavior. "Now we can get this going now."

Urahara turned around and began to grab multiple vials, capsules and other random things, "Hiyori could you be a dear and explain to Ichigo what is going to happen to him?"

Hiyori gave him a scowl, "I don't want to be the one to face his stupidity when he blows a casket."

"Hiyori" Urahara said a tone that showed a hint of warning. Hiyori rolled her eyes as she walked towards Ichigo.

"You might wanna sit down for this" Hiyori frowned crossing her arms. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, he glanced at Toshiro and Shunsui for any clues on what was going on. All he got was that Toshiro just sat down across from Shunsui, while the head captain looked to be asleep. "Sit."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he sat down on one of the counters much against Hiyori wishes, "Alright what exactly do you want me to know."

"We found a way to fix everything" Hiyori stated to him, all she got from the strawberry is an eyebrow raised, "In the last century we've been working on a project to fix the damn mess we are in."

"How exactly is that going to help us," Ichigo said with a humorless laugh, "How is this _project _going to help us? With all of the dilemmas we've been in will this actually get us any closure?"

"We did manage to beat everything that was thrown at us," Urahara said from behind his fan, his eyes showed sorrow as he tried to lighten the mood.

"At what cost," Ichigo seethed, "Everyone we have ever cared about is dead, hurt, or a step closer to getting killed, how do you consider that win"

"Ichigo…" Shunsui murmured out in warning.

"…" Ichigo gritted his teeth together as he looked down at Hiyori, "What exactly do you want to tell me?"

"The project I was talking about before you interrupted me," She gave him a glare, "It's like this…"

-Line break-

That was the last time Ichigo had seen any of them. For the fact the project is/was something what would fix everything. If he played his cards right, Ichigo kept on repeating the explication that Hiyori told him about what exactly the project they were working on.

"_With the help of the newbie captain, we've been able to create a rift in time," Hiyori said with a slight grin, "With her help we created a way for someone to go back in time to put it simple." _

Ichigo couldn't help but keep on grinning as he sat in his bed, in his old room. It still looked the same, just like he remembered it to be. The last thing he remembered from the future was the hope that captains gave him before he black out and ended up in his old room.

His brow furrowed as he looked down towards the floor. It seemed further down then it should. He twisted over so that his legs were hanging over the side of the bed, his eyes widen at the fact his legs looked shorter. "Is this a side-effect…?"

Turning around to look into the window, Ichigo screamed at what he saw, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!"

-Line break-

"He's gone," Shunsui mused as he stood up, "Now what do we do?"

"Excuse, Captain Sarugaki" Nemu said as she walked into the lab, "Captain Masa is here."

"Bring here in here," Hiyori snapped at her. Nemu gave her a short bow before she left the lab.

"I wonder what Chika has to tell us…" Urahara stated as he hid a sneaky smile behind his fan.

"I felt a slight disturbance… You already threw him back in time didn't you, Mr. Urahara" Said a bored female. Walking into the lab is Chika Masa, a young woman that managed to become a captain. She looked to be in her late teens to early twenties, with long dark hair tied back into multiple braids, light brown eyes and light tan skin covered with light scars. She wore the average Soul Reaper uniform. The white haori she wore had the sleeves narrowed down, and had a dark blue metallic belt around her waist.

"We just sent him back, Chika" Shunsui said with a grin.

"… Do you know what exact time you sent him back?" Chika asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something bad is already happening?" Hiyori questioned pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"What do you know, Captain Masa" Toshiro questioned her.

"Chibi" Chika stated.

-Line break-

Ichigo took in several deep breaths, he was fortunate that he was alone in the house. Otherwise he would have another episode. Pacing around his room, Ichigo began to think about what exactly happened to him. Right now he is nine years old again, he still hadn't made any contact with his Zanpakuto, and anyone else for that matter.

'What's the date…?' Ichigo thought, the his eyes widened as he ran out of his room and towards the kitchen. He stopped short at the wall that would be his mother poster… only that the poster wasn't there, it was just a blank wall. Shaking his head, Ichigo ran in the kitchen to look at the calendar that was posted on the fridge. Ichigo jaw dropped at the date, it was exactly one before his mother got killed by the Grand Fisher.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Ichigo thought as his eyes rolled up and he quickly fell backwards and fainted.

-Line break-

"You're saying is that we sent him back, farther then we actually planned" Hiyori deadpanned.

"Yes" Chika said as she took a sip of tea chantingly.

"How far are we talking about?" Shunsui asked as a frown began grow on his face.

Chika glanced at him as she placed her glass down, "It's hard to tell half the time."

"Or is it," Urahara said with a knowing grin.

"What do you have planned now, Urahara," Toshiro coughed out hectically as he rubbed his neck. Shunsui placed a hand on his shoulder trying to hold him still.

"He always has a plan up his sleeve," Hiyori muttered under her breath.

"You know me so well, my favorite little monkey" Urahara sang out loud. Hiyori glared at him as she grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and slapped him. Urahara got a bright red mark on his cheek, "Dumbass."

Urahara pouted as he rubbed his cheek, "Meanie… Anyway I believe I have a solution in monitoring our Ichigo progress."

"I'll take my leave now…" Chika whispered as she began to get up and make her exit. She was stopped as someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Actually… I am going to need your help since it was your Zanpakuto that helped us with this advancement" Urahara said mysteriously behind his fan, Chika mentally frowned at his stare. There was something in his eyes that made her uneasy. He reached over and grabbed her Zanpakuto, which was the metal belt she wore.

"Touch Misutikku and I will cut your hand off" Chika said in a low whisper, all she got is sheepish look from older man.

"Just get on with it," Shunsui waved off as he stood up, "I need to see results… soon."

-Line break-

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, I found him on the floor out cold."

Ichigo twitched a bit at the voices he was hearing, "Mom… Dad…"

"He's waking up"

"Wakey, wakey, up and achy"

"Shut up, old goat face," Ichigo grumbled as he began to wake up. As he opened his eyes, he took in a short breath, "Mom..."

Masaki Kurosaki placed her hand on Ichigo forehead, "His seems alright, are you okay Ichigo?"

At that instant Ichigo jumped up and embraced his surprised mother, "Mom you're here."

"What about me" Issin cried in mock hurt seeing how his eldest son just plainly ignores him. Ichigo reached over and grabbed his father pulling him into the hug.

To be continued…

Okay most or majority of the Characters are OOC. I am writing this as I go.

No flames, if you don't like this story then just press the back button and don't read it.


	2. New Plan is the Old Plan

Bleach: Time to ReWind

.

D/C: I do not own Bleach, I only own the Oc's, and characters maybe OOC.

.

Note: I haven't seen the Fullbringers and the Quincy Arc right now. All I know is what I had read from read in Fanfiction and what I read in Wiki. So most of this is mostly what I have seen from up to the Rescuing Orihime. So pretty much most of those things are to add insult to injury but I won't go over to much.

.

"_When was the last time we actually talked… Oh yea, before the shit hit the fan which was years and more years ago," Tatsuki laughed bitterly as she walked away from Ichigo, "I don't want to talk to you not now, then or ever…"_

.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… If you don't let me go right now I am going to rip your arms off" a young very pissed off and embarrassed Tatsuki said as she tried to yank Ichigo off of her. Said Strawberry has her in a bear hug and isn't showing any signs of letting her go anytime soon, "Let go or I will beat the crap out of you!"

Ichigo smiled widely as he loosed his grip on her, "Sorry Tatsuki-chan, it just I haven't seen in while…"

"You saw me yesterday, idiot" Tatsuki deadpanned as she punched him in the nose. Ichigo eyes widened, his arms instinctively tightened his grip around her, to only earn another hit, "What is wrong with you!"

"Uh… Nothing" Ichigo said quickly as he let go of her and rubbed his nose due to the double hits he had received.

"Yea nothing…" Tatsuki deadpanned as she aimed a kick towards Ichigo for only to have Ichigo to dodge it at the last second. Her eyes widened in surprise, Ichigo had never before dodged any of her attacks before. With a frown she continued on to try to land a hit on Ichigo, key words… try. Ichigo on the other hand mentally is laughing at the scene but also extremely on edge, if memory serves right; a very pissed off Tatsuki is a very dangerous Tatsuki. "Why. Can't. You. Stay. Still."

"If I stay still then you are going to hurt me, Tatsuki-chan" Ichigo said innocently as he dodged a punch that was directly headed for his face. "…Can we talk about this?"

"After I knock you out," Tatsuki snapped at him as she landed a hit on the side of his head.

-Line break-

"Isn't that the late former Lieutenant Arisawa?" Chika stated as she looked into a screen like portal. What is creating the portal is Chika Zanpakuto, Misutikku unsealed form. The Zanpakuto is a blue tinted steel chakram, which has orange with yellow edges spikes around it giving the appearance of a solar eclipse. The size is about three feet in diameter, and the spikes looked more to be like flames. It was connected to multiple wires and cables to multiple different machines in the lab. Right in the middle is the screen that is showing Ichigo Kurosaki in the past. "And it looks like Kurosaki is making her mad… or getting her pissed off."

"Not surprising," Toshiro croaked out, he rubbed his neck with a grimace. "He always found it amusing to annoy her to no end."

"It seems it back fired on him," Shunsui pointed back at the scene, Tatsuki now had Ichigo in a chokehold grinning sadistically at him while Ichigo desperately tried to get out of her hold. "He is still clueless about girls."

"Not surprising" Hiyori muttered under her breath. She grinned at the scene at Ichigo getting his ass handed to him by one of Ichigo oldest friends.

"Aha!" Urahara exclaimed as he came into everyone view and held out a medium sized metal box with a sketched outline of a skull, "I believe I have found a way to get this to Ichigo safe and sound."

"How do you tend on doing that?" Hiyori frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. The scar she had only made her look ever more terrifying.

"Simple, who in this time is close to his age in this moment in time, and can help us in our main goal, once we have that person, we can slowly add in more of our master plan into action" Urahara stated as he had his fan out hiding the bottom part of his face. "Once we get this person, we can send out our pieces to the puzzle."

"These pieces of puzzle would be…" Shunsui said with an eyebrow raised, he pointedly looked at the metal box.

Urahara smiled cunningly behind his fan as he stretched out the box towards him. Shunsui shook his head as he reached out and quickly swiped his hand over the skull. The skull eyes and mouth glowed an eerie red as the box opened. Inside the box are multiple vials in different sizes with different colored liquids or gasses.

"You know what…" Shunsui muttered as he closed the box with a tired look, "I don't want to know what you have up your sleeve. As long as everything goes as we planned… for the most part."

There was a soft knock on the door before someone opened it and walked in. "I hope you have a good reason for summoning me here."

Walking into the room is an older Uryu Ishida. The former Quincy is now a Shinigami after he was removed from his human body due to a predicament he came upon a long time ago. He looked to be in his early to mid-thirties, his hair had whitened out like his own father's hair. Uryu wore an older style of a Quincy uniform, with a dark colored cape covering half his features.

"Know what… I give up trying to figure out your damn plan is" Hiyori said as she raised her hand into the air in annoyance.

"That would be the hundredth something time you said that" Chika commented offhandedly to her.

"…I am just going to leave" Uryu muttered to himself as he began to walked back towards the door. He was quickly stopped when Urahara swung an arm around his shoulders.

"I have a proposition for you Uryu Ishida" Urahara grinned. "How do you feel like going back to the past?"

-Line break-

"Can I please have my hand back, Tatsuki-chan?" Ichigo grumbled into the training mat, Tatsuki had him pinned on the mat with a grin.

"Not until you stop call me Tatsuki-_chan_" Tatsuki snapped at him, to add in her point she yanked on his arm even harder. Ichigo mentally grumbled as he tried a way to get out of his current predicament.

"Excuse me, is it even possible for his hand to bend that way" Tatsuki and Ichigo looked up and saw a boy standing right in front of them, with a slight grin. He had dark blue hair, wore a pair of glasses and the same white uniform that Ichigo and Tatsuki are wearing.

Ichigo eyes snapped open in surprise, "U-U-Uryu!"

"You know him, Ichigo" Tatsuki asked as she kept her hold on him. Ichigo began to sputter out total nonsense trying to come up with something.

"Our parents know each other, which is pretty much it" Uryu said as he slid his glasses back up making them gleam.

"… Yea" Ichigo said after a short pause. "Are you joining the Dojo?"

"He has a uniform on," Tatsuki said with a grin as she let go of Ichigo, and stuck out her hand towards him, "My name is Tatsuki Arisawa" She slammed a foot on Ichigo back, making him grunt in pain, "I guess you already know this idiot."

"Unfortunately" Uryu said as he took her hand, "Uryu Ishida."

"I can't breathe" Ichigo wheezed as he tried to crawl away but her couldn't due to Tatsuki continued to stomp on him.

To be continued….

Any ideas for pairing…?


	3. Writer's block at its' worse or best

Bleach: Time to ReWind

.

D/C: I do not own Bleach, I only own the Oc's, and characters maybe OOC.

.

"_This isn't how it supposed to be… What has happened to all of us?" Uryu whispered to himself, he sat under a broken down windowsill staring over the former town of Karakura town. It lay in total ruins, his eyes glazed over at different memories that went through his mind, "This is truly… hell."_

.

"You're not that bad, Uryu" Tatsuki grinned as she swung an arm around Uryu. Uryu gasped in surprise at the action, he lightly blushed as he looked at Tatsuki grinning at him. Tatsuki reached over and swung her other arm around Ichigo still grinning, "I still beat you, so ha!"

"Same goes to you, Tatsuki-san" Uryu said in slight surprise as he glanced at her, he glanced at Ichigo and grinned at him, "Kurosaki, you need to work on your kicks."

Ichigo frowned at him at him mentally cursing at him; the frown went away as he smiled at Tatsuki, "One day Tatsuki, one day."

"Yea one day" Tatsuki said as she let go of them. "Look your mom is here."

Ichigo looked up to see Masaki Kurosaki walked into the dojo; she smiled at the sight of her friend. Masaki turned around when she heard someone calling out her name. Ichigo and Uryu eyebrows flew up at the sight of watching Masaki Kurosaki and Uryu father, Ryuken Ishida talking.

"Is that your dad, Uryu?" Tatsuki asked watching the scene.

"Yes… that is my father" Uryu grumbled as he slid his glasses back up.

-Line break-

"Now we have sent out two people back to the past," Shunsui stated as he fiddled with a flask, he looked up at Urahara with a tired eye. "How soon do we expect results or is it far too soon to start to hope."

"It's never too early to hope, Head Captain" Urahara said mysteriously to him, he had his sights on the eclipsed shaped Zanpakuto. A fan covering his face as he watched in mild amusement at the current situation, "Where are Toshiro and Chika?"

"Toshiro went to locate Yamada, to have his throat checked" Hiyori answered as she looked over a few files of paperwork on the project, "Chika went to visit her lover's grave again. As for you and your damn hope… this is our last and only shot, hope is the only thing we got left."

"It feels like this isn't going to work" Shunsui muttered to himself as he stood up. As he stood, multiple cracks were heard, showing how old Shunsui had gotten. "I think I am going to head back and finish my load of paperwork. Contact me when something comes up."

The other two nodded at his request and watched him leave the lab.

"He misses he her doesn't he" Urahara whispered to Hiyori.

"You miss Yoruichi, I miss Baldly… I think it's safe to say that we all miss someone" Hiyori said as a frown grew on her features. Urahara gravely nodded at her words and went back to watching the past. Then a scream pierced their ears and it sounded like a man.

The doors flung open, to reveal a very frantic Shunsui. "It's working… I don't know how but it is working."

Urahara and Hiyori glanced at each other and then at the current head captain, "What?"

"You have paperwork to fill you this instant" A sharp female voice said from down the hall. "Do not disturb Captain Hirako-Sarugaki."

Shunsui paled at the voice, "Too soon… Too soon."

With that the current Head Captain passed out in the lab, he was saved a bigger headache by Urahara catching him before he fell to the floor.

"Hirako-Sarugaki?" Hiyori said with confusion.

-Line break-

"It seems you made a new friend today, Ichigo?" Masaki said as she looked down at her eldest child.

Ichigo nose twitched at her words, "Yea… Tatsuki seems to like him."

"Ah… young love" Masaki jest with a smile, Ichigo blushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"Mo~o~o~m" Ichigo whined earnestly to her as he tried to hide his blush.

"Its okay Ichigo," Masaki winked at him, "I approve of her."

"Not helping," Ichigo muttered dejectedly, as he kept an eye out his surrounding; a habit he had grown accustomed to. "Who was that man you were talking to mom?"

"Oh, that's an old friend of mine and your fathers as well" Masaki said.

"What does he do?" Ichigo asked with childlike curiosity.

"He is a doctor and owns a hospital," Masaki said smiling at the thought, "Similar to your father."

"….But dad's better right?" Ichigo said with a suspicious look.

"Of course he is better," Masaki said with a questioning look, "What do you take your father for?"

"An old goat face buffoon," Ichigo deadpanned.

-Line break-

"I need you to stop talking for the next few hours, in order for the treatment to work, Captain Hitsugaya"

Toshiro looked over at the person who was ordering him, Hanataro Yamada. Like the rest of them, he grew out over the years. Hanataro had finally gotten a growth spurt; he now stood about 5'10. His grew out his hair and had it tied back in a low pony-tail, he personality changed over the harsh years though he is still has his clumsily moments; he is more stoical side to him. Hanataro wore the standard uniform and captain haori on him.

Toshiro nodded a bit before. Hanataro clicked his tongue as he gathered several bundles of bandages, "How you manage to still talk is beyond me… Is the project working alright?"

Toshiro nodded his head again, not saying any words.

"That's good… I think" Hanataro stated as he scratched his head in confusion, "I wonder why Mr. Urahara need all of those blood and spiritual energy samples…"

'Samples' Toshiro thought with an eyebrow raised at Hanataro rambles, 'Was that what Urahara had in the box?'

-Line break-

"I don't know how long it will take to see if everything is going to be alright again…" Chika murmured as she stood in front of a well-kept grave, a leafless and flowerless tree stood by towering over them. A lone tear ran down her face as she kept her emotions in check, as she let out a bitter laugh, "Well… back before everything hit the bucket. I don't care if we never meet then; all I want is the pointless death all around to stop even at the high price of everything else…."

A slow breeze began to pick up, Chika wiped away the stray tear as she walked away "Cherry blossoms… how fitting."

-Line break-

"Run-away" Yuzu screeched with laughter as she and her twin ran away from their old brother.

"Get a pillow or something to hit him" Karin yelled back with the same enthusiasm, as she and Yuzu ran into their room quickly shutting the door closed. Yuzu quickly took hold of a plastic kid size hokey stick while Karin grabbed two pillows. They quickly retreated back in a corner of the room staring at the door. "Be prepared for anything, Yuzu."

Yuzu nodded as her gripped tightened around her weapon of choice.

The two girls gulped as they took note that the door knob began to twist and turn, signifying someone was trying to get in the room. Then the door was thrown open and jumped into the room is Ichigo covered with a Halloween mask and costume.

"Boo!" Ichigo yelled as he did a little dance to add in his act.

"Attack!" Karin yelled as she started to hit the evil doer with the pillows. Yuzu hesitated for a moment before she smacked him with the hockey stick multiple times, which resulted multiple yelps of pain.

"Sorry Mr. Monster," Yuzu apologized every time she hit him.

"You don't apologize to the enemy, Yuzu" Karin said "You just keep on hitting them."

"Ow! Ow! Owww" Ichigo whined as he fell to the ground as he continued to get hit.

"Look at them, Masaki" Issin said proudly as he wrapped an arm around her.

Masaki leaned into him as she leaned into him, smiling at her children antics, "I think they are enjoying it far more than they should."

Karin and Yuzu had begun to stomp on Ichigo with gleeful expressions.

"It will toughen him up for later on," Issin stated as glided Masaki away closing the door a he did.

"Don't leave me…" Ichigo whined as he reached out towards the closing door.

To be continued…


End file.
